Fire
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When at a Fire Nation festival on Ember Island, Katara and Zuko share a fiery dance that lights a fire of passion in their hearts. Songfic to 'Fuego' by The Cheetah Girls.


**I thought of this while listening to the song **_**Fuego **_**by The Cheetah Girls. Since fuego means fire, for some reason I thought of Zuko and thus, this story was created. Here's **_**Fire.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Fuego**_**.**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," Toph asked as Katara put the finishing touches on her hair, which was in two neat braids with red ribbons intertwined in it and her bangs brushed out her face.

"Come on Toph, it'll be fun," Suki said. The Gaang was going to a Fire Nation festival on Ember Island that day. It would be a nice break from constant training and planning for the day the comet came. The girls (to Toph's dismay) even went shopping. Suki was wearing a short sprakly red strapless dress with red high heeled sandals. Toph was wearing a black tank top decorated with flames, red pants and black flats. Katara was wearing a red side strap midriff bearing shirt with gold tassels on the bottom, black pants and gold pumps.

"This is not my definition of fun," Toph said, "Fun is playing with rocks or rolling in mud or making fun of Twinkletoe's cracking voice. Fun is not getting dolled up for some festival."

"We better go," Katara said, "We've left the guys waiting long enough." With a grumbling Toph behind them, Katara and Suki left the room, Katara keeping a hand wrapped around Toph's wrist in case she tried to make a run for it.

"Ready," Katara announced. Aang, Sokka and Zuko looked up from their spots on the couch.

"Whoa," said Sokka, standing up, wrapping his arms around Suki, "Suki, you look great."

"Get a room," Zuko mumbled.

"And who wants to be on earthbender duty?" Katara asked, holding up Toph's wrist, "Zuko?"

"Oh no," Zuko said, standing and backing away, "I'm still not over what she did to me for burning her feet."

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Katara said.

"She lodged two rocks up my nose!" Zuko said, "It took a half a day to get out. And I'm pretty sure there are still some remnants up there."

"I'll do it," Aang said.

"I don't need a babysitter," Toph said.

"Are you going to run away and never come back?" Katara asked.

"No," Toph said, "I'd run away and come back in the morning." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said. The Gaang made it's way out of the house and down the path that led to the heart of Ember Island, we're the festival was being held. According to Zuko, it was the Celebration of Agni. They went different ways when they got there, agreeing to meet back at the house, Sokka with Suki, Aang with Toph and Katara with Zuko.

"Look happier," Katara said, playfully bumping her hip with his. Zuko fought the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. Could Katara have dressed more beautifully. Her outfit hugged every curve of her body perfectly. Her long, wavy dark brown hair hung gracefully down her back, practically begging Zuko to run his hands through it. And he couldn't help but notice how nice Katara looked in red. Zuko allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

"Sir, why not win a prize for your lovely girlfriend?" one of the vendors asked. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and blushed.

"What's the game?" Zuko asked.

"Hit the Earth Kingdom soldier dolls with a fire ball. Only two copper pieces," the vendor said. Katara's eyes widened.

"That's so mean," she whispered to Zuko.

"This is the Fire Nation we're talking about," Zuko whispered back, putting two copper pieces on the table and lighting a fire ball in his hand. He took a careful aim and threw it, setting the Earth Kingdom soldier dolls on fire. Zuko felt Katara shiver next to him.

"That one please," Zuko asked, picking out the prize. The vendor handed it to him. Zuko moved over to let another couple take his place at the game.

"What did you get?" Katara asked.

"Close your eyes," Zuko said. Katara raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. She felt Zuko behind her, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly something cold pressed against her neck.

"Open you eyes," he whispered in her ear. Katara opened her eyes, touching her neck to feel cold metal. She looked down to see a necklace around her neck. It was a gold necklace with a pendant, half of which was a blue moon and red and orange sun.

"It's beautiful," Katara said, running her fingers along the pendant, "Zuko thank you." Zuko shrugged.

"No problem," he said as they continued walked. Katara smiled mischievously.

"You know," Katara said, "In the Water Tribe, when a boy gives a girl a necklace, it means he wants to marry her." Zuko's face turned as red as his shirt.

"I- I didn't know- I-" Zuko stuttered. Katara giggled.

"It's okay," she said, "I know what you mean." They walked for a while until Katara noticed a dance floor. Not far from it was a band with three girls singing.

"Zuko, let's dance," Katara said, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I don't dance," Zuko said in a flat voice. He watched the excitement fade from Katara's eyes.

"You go," he said, "I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded. Katara smiled and made her way to the center of the dance floor just as a new song began:

_Ha, ha, ha_

_  
Yeah_

_  
Here we go!_

_We movin' just like the ocean_

_  
It's pullin' you in with every motion_

Zuko watched Katara dance from his spot. He movements were graceful and fluid like the ocean, tempting Zuko to come closer. Zuko planted his feet firmly on the ground, determined not go on the dance floor.

_  
You can't stop with a beat this hot_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_  
We bringin' outta you the islands, _

_  
Oh so hot poppin' out the hydrants_

_  
In the streets all the kids they scream_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_O.C. to the Lower East Side_

_  
We're gonna set the night on fire_

_  
Jersey down to the Islands_

_  
It's all night long, come on now_

_  
From Miami and LA to the Chi_

_  
We're gonna set the night on fire_

_  
Hitsville to the ATL_

_  
It's all night long, come on now_

_Ooh, ah, just turn it up_

_  
We make it hot from the streets to the club_

_  
Ooh, ah, we turn it up_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_  
Ooh, ah, just turn it up_

_  
We make it hot from the streets to the club_

_  
Ooh, ah, we turn it up_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) _

A crowd began to form around Katara, entranced by her dancing. Unable to see her from his spot, and not liking the look some guys were giving Katara, Zuko grudgingly stepped onto the dance floor and pushed through to the front of the crowd. Katara saw him and got a mischievous glint in her eyes, dancing her way toward him, swinging her hips seductively.

_Party (party), fiesta (fiesta), together (together), forever, siempre_

_  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)_

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him into the center of the circle with her. Zuko didn't want to go, but her eyes seemed to cast a spell on him.

_Party (party), fiesta (fiesta), together (together), forever, siempre_

_We're dancin' all night long_

_(All night long)_

"Dance," Katara whispered in his ear. Okay, Zuko was entranced by her, not stupid. He stood his ground, refusing to move as Katara danced.

_Won't stop 'till the moon is settin'_

_  
What you see now is what you gettin'_

_  
You can't quit with the heat so sick_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_  
So crowded like a city of people_

_  
Do it again, let's read the sequel_

_  
You can't counterfeit this hit_

_'Cause it's fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_O.C. to the Lower East Side_

_  
We're gonna set the night on fire_

_  
Jersey down to the Islands_

_  
It's all night long, come on now_

_  
From Miami and LA to the Chi_

_  
We're gonna set the night on fire_

_  
Hitsville to the ATL_

_  
It's all night long come on now_

"Dance," Katara whispered again, a challenging tone in her voice. That's when something broke in Zuko. He grabbed Katara around the waist, moving with her in pace with the fast-beat song. She wanted a dance, she was going to get one.

_Ooh, ah, just turn it up_

_  
We make it hot from the streets to the club_

_  
Ooh, ah, we turn it up_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_  
Ooh, ah, just turn it up_

_  
We make it hot from the streets to the club_

_  
Ooh, ah we turn it up_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_Party (party), fiesta (fiesta), together (together), forever, siempre_

_  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)_

_Party (party), fiesta (fiesta), together (together), forever, siempre_

_  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)_

_Baila conmigo_

_  
Come and dance with me (whoa)_

_  
Take a chance with me (whoa)_

_Feelin' like a dream_

_  
Now hold on if you can_

The crowd watched in amazement as Zuko and Katara danced. They looked as if they had been doing it for years instead of making it up then and there.

_  
Como fuego, como fuego_

_  
So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)_

_Ooh, ah, just turn it up_

_  
We make it hot from the streets to the club_

_  
Ooh, ah, we turn it up_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_  
Ooh, ah, just turn it up_

_  
We make it hot from the streets to the club_

_  
Ooh, ah, we turn it up_

_  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_Party (party), fiesta (fiesta), together (together), forever, siempre_

_  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)_

_Party (party), fiesta (fiesta), together (together), forever, siempre_

_  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)_

When the song ended, Zuko and Katara were face to face, their breath mingling. The crowd cheered for their performance, but all of that seemed to fade away. Without thinking, Zuko pulled Katara in for a passionate kiss. Katara melted into his arms, ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers of the crowd. When they parted Katara's face was flushed, her body trembling slightly.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing Zuko's hand. She led him away from the crowd and through the festival and down a deserted alley.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked. She didn't sound angry, but surprised.

"I don't know," Zuko said, "It just seemed right."

"What seemed right?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged, walking slowly toward Katara.

"You, me," Zuko said, so close to Katara that she was pressed against the wall. Zuko put his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the wall.

"That kiss," Zuko whispered. Katara felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Does it seem right?" Zuko asked, so close to her now that his lips brushed against hers.

"Yeah," Katara whispered back, "It does." Zuko smirked and captured Katara's lips in another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Katara's waist, pressing her against his body. Katara moaned into the kiss and Zuko took it as a chance to slip his tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth. Their bodies melded close together, enveloped by their fiery passion.

**There's **_**Fire**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
